!!PinkiePie (PC)
PinkiePie I was a moderator recruited in the second round of staff applications in February 2011, and is known for being the fastest mod in the history of Ponychan, single handedly taking care of raids, and being the fastest mod to be demodded, having been demodded 24 days after his promotion. He was demodded due an excessive amount of errors, some of them internally and in regards to behavior, others publicly while under his mod tag. His subsequent permanent ban was given nearly a year later, on January 3, for posting a link to a pastebin which contained a clopfic, knowing that he would be banned for it. He's is officially unbanned in late May 2013. His usertrip was !!PinkiePie II was a moderator recruited in the summer of 2011. She was known for being an effective moderator in her time, however, in addition, was extremely inactive in the moderator skypechat, and as such was barely able to communicate with fellow moderators. She was fired in October, 2011, five and a half months after her promotion, after leaking a .html file of a thread in the modboard to Blazing Starshine. Her usertrip was !!PinkiePie III was a moderator that was recruited in January 2012. He is known for being the first resident /pony/ mod, and is generally looked upon as the /show/ moderator. While he has received much criticism from his friends on /show/ for banning them, he is cheered on by a significant portion of the userbase for his effectiveness and activity. He resigned from his moderator position on the 20th of March, 2012, two and a half months after his promotion. He changed his mind at the last moment, however, and remained as a moderator. Towards the end of his modship on Ponychan, he seemed to have been more hands-off, concerning his bans on /pony/. On January 2013, for undisclosed reasons, he resigned from his position. His usertrip is !!PinkiePie IV was recruited in late April 2013. This was followed after a complaint following an incident with mature content standing on /oat/ for over five hours, the Ponychan mods had come to a consensus to search for a new mod. On April 28, the mods had officially recruited /oat/ regular Artee to fill in, likely out of the demand by /oat/'s users for a resident mod. Prior to his promotion to moderator status, Artee was regarded as one of the most active and social members of /oat/ alongside Rocktavia, which made him an excellent candidate for this position. Artee was on /oat/ many hours a day and was readily available, and when any conflict pops up, his response would often be to clarify the pros and cons of each side, then wait for enough responses before making a decision. This moderation style was not universally received well, as for instance described by Marceline "shrugging your shoulders off out of fear of some unknown reprisal". Artee handed his mod tag to new recruit Nimble Wing and retired from the staff in August 2014, likely from burnout or simply the need to take a break from the site for a while. He disappeared for about a month following his resignation, then came back for his usual funposting. His usertrips are and Category:Ponychan Category:Staff